Embodiments of the invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a technology for reducing current consumption of a semiconductor chip configured to operate a transmitter (Tx) at a high speed.
With increasing integration of semiconductor memory devices, semiconductor memory devices have also been continuously improved to increase operation speed thereof. In order to increase operation speeds of semiconductor memory devices, synchronous memory devices capable of operating by synchronizing with an external clock of a memory chip have recently been proposed and developed.
The semiconductor memory device or the like communicates with a controller using a data bus. In this case, transmission/reception data may be distorted in response to a used bus frequency. Specifically, the faster the operation frequency, the higher the probability of data distortion.
Generally, in order to prevent such signal distortion, termination processing is performed using elements such as a termination resistor of a receiver or transmitter of the semiconductor memory device. That is, the termination resistor effectively absorbs reflection of signals so as to improve signal distortion.
The operation for processing a signal line as a termination resistor (RU) will hereinafter be referred to as On Die Termination (ODT).